moment of truth
by Ororo McCoy
Summary: a group of young mutants learn to control their powers. when the older team gets captured by the helfire club. the young mutants must work together to save their mentors and ,or parents
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the xmen or Theressa Conwell aka Black Fox. That belongs to my sister Blackfox-knight. However I do own Margret aka Tritney. By the way it is pronounced Trit-ney. This is my first story I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

MOMENT OF TRUTH

Chapter one

In the danger room a small team of seven mutants, Tritney, Spike, Black Fox, Angel, Iceman, and Shadowcat, work together to fight the brotherhood. "Program begin. O.k. team you have ten minutes or the mission will be aborted." Beast called from the control room "Tritney you are the leader. Tell the team what to do." Professor Xavier telepathically told the team. "Professor is Margaret ready for this? I mean she is only fifteen" beast asked his mentor. Xavier did not answer.

"Black fox use your telepathy to slow Pyro down. Angel you and Magma take mystic. Spike you and I will deal with Sabertooth. Now! We have eight minutes." Tritney instructed. "I hope you know what your doing prfesor"tritney thought to herself.

Spike began to throw his razor sharp spikes at his opponent; Tritney rose into the air and began to shoot lighting bolts at sabertooth. While Black Fox kept Pyro busy so Iceman could freeze him. Black Fox's scar turned bright red, she shot a laser at Pyro and he was down and out. Spike then knocked out sabertooth and angel and magma defeated mystic." Yes we did it" Tritney thought. "Good, class dismissed. Professor my daughter seems to be a born leader." Beast said. "Yes, Hank exactly as I hoped." Xavier answered

"Margaret you where brilliant" Evan said excited. "Not as brilliant as you where and Theressa when your scar turned red you looked angry and you channeled your anger into power. Amanda, you and warren work well together. Bobby you need work on your aim." Margaret said. "Hey guys we have our next class with wolverine." Theressa exclaimed. "Really what is he teaching?" bobby asked. "Art" kitty said "you're kidding! The great wolverine is teaching us how to paint and draw." Bobby said surprised. "No bobby martial arts" Theressa corrected "Theressa come on where going to be late, and I would hate to be late to wolverine's class" Margaret said as they walked into the class room.

"Today we will work on sparing. I will give each you a partner. Evan's partner will be bobby. Warren your partner will be Kurt. Margaret your partner is Theressa, and kitty yours will be Amanda. SPAR!" wolverine said.

Suddenly Evan was frozen solid. "Bobby what did you do?" Margaret yelled "I was just sparing with him." Bobby said innocently. "If you killed him you will have me to deal with." Margaret said as storm clouds gathered outside. "you careless little bone head" Margaret yelled. "Calm down Margaret I can thaw him out." Amanda said as she placed her hands on the ice cube that used to be Evan, and in a couple of minutes Evan was lying on the ground "he needs to go to the infirmary now! Theressa help me with him. "Margret said "you don't mind, wolverine, do you?" Margaret asked. "No, anyway I need to talk with Iceman." He replied.

Jean Grey was waiting for them. "Hi what happened?" The woman with the red hair asked. "A sparing with powers accident Bobby froze him then Amanda thawed him out.

'Margaret said and to herself said "I don't think it was an accident." "Put Evan on the bed and I'll see to him." Jean said "thank you dr. grey if you excuse us we need to get back to class." Then to Theresa she said and we have an iceman to kill.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review. Thankx**


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own any of the xmen or the hellfieclub members. ENJOY :)

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Over the next few weeks Evan got better, but Bobby kept having accidents. The young mutants were becoming a close team, but they where having trouble choosing a leader. Bobby wanted to be leader, but nobody like that idea. Margaret wanted to be leader, but she was shy and didn't want to speak up. "I could do a good job as leader, but my plans could fail and what would happen if I lost control of my powers? My weather powers at least are connected to my emotions and if I get mad at one of my teammates I could kill them" Margaret thought.

One day the hellfire club was endangering human kind, but the problem was they didn't know exactly which member or members it was. "We will be back late since Xavier is visiting Mora Mactaggert you seven will be by yourselves. If I find out that you threw a party lets just say that you will think a hurricane is a gentle drizzle." storm said." Mom don't worry we will behave" Margaret replied as she hugged her parents

"be careful dad try not to start your death count tonight." Theresa told wolverine who replied "I'll try not to Theresa" "good luck bye everyone." Margaret called after the x-men

"Why can't we go with them." bobby asked "because we are too young and inexperienced. We could get killed or worse captured my mom said that in a year we will begin to go on missions." Tritney said "what they don't understand is my team is more than ready to go on missions." Tritney thought. "Come on guys lets get some danger room practice in." Theressa said.

In the danger room Tritney and Black Fox decided to play with iceman's small brain. "Iceman you will do this mission on your own you must keep the fire from going out your opponent mutant firemen." Tritney called over the intercom

"what! I am the master of ice and I have to keep a fire going" bobby yelled

"program begin you have half an hour. So Theressa do you want to go get a soda?" Tritney asked "sure lets get kitty bye iceman."

"Wait your not going to just leave me here. Hey I want a soda MARGRET! THERESSA! Come back." Booby cried "that was mean, but it was funny. We will go back for him. Won't we?" kitty asked "maybe later I programmed the computer to restart the program as soon as it was completed." Margaret said

Four hours later "guys come on this isn't funny. Stop the program please" bobby begged.

"Mission alert call incoming" "caller respond" Margaret said. "Margaret we have gotten in to trouble Emma frost aka the white queen has intercepted us call the professor and tell him what I told you." Storm told her. "Got it mom" Margaret answered

"professor my mom's team ran into trouble. She told me to call you." Margaret said over the phone

"There is only one other team that is remotely ready for a mission." The wise mutant said.

"But professor were not ready. I mean we don't even have a set leader yet. There must be somebody else who can help." Margaret was not ready for this challenge just yet they where barely six months into training "Margaret if you want to save your mother your going to have to pull yourself together enough to lead your team with Theressa as your co-leader." Xavier told her "what I'm going to be the leader. Bobby won't be happy about this" Margaret said "if Bobby gives you any trouble I'll deal with him later." Xavier reassured her.

"Yes sir, team gets to the briefing room ASAP." Tritney called

"Hi Bobby how are you?" kitty asked "I have been battling firemen for four hours do you think I'm happy?" he replied angry.

please reviewany advice wlcome thankx


	3. Chapter 3

a/n i do not own any of the x-men aside from tritney blah blah blah

* * *

Chapter 3

"O.k. team Emma frost is a powerful telepath she will be hard to beat. Also a mutant that can control mass ids on his way we don't know much about him, but if you knock him out he won't be a problem. First we will try to find the older x-men, but if push comes to shove its always nice to have a plan B. if we run into Emma frost theressa and I will try to hold her off we might not be able to beat her, but if we could give the team some extra time. Evan if we are dealing with Emma frost you will lead the team and try to find the xmen." tritney explained

"What I want to know is why are we taking orders from you? I would be a much better leader anyway." Bobby said

"I am the leader because Professor Xavier said I was so deal with it! I'm not sure why professor made me the leader, but I intend to do the best I can do." Margaret as lightning began to flow from her hair

"Tritney calm down we all know that bobby is a stuck up brat so don't let him get to you." Shadow cat said.

"Hey I am not a brat stuck up maybe but not a brat." Booby argued

"landing in five minutes. Brace you" Theressa yelled over the noise.

"Why do we have to brace ourselves?" shadow cat asked

"the landing gear will not deploy. I need to talk to Scott about the landing gear. Hold on its going to be a bumpy ride." Theresa said as every one buckled up. Theressa lost control of the jet and it began to make figure eights in the sky.

"Black fox, angel, and I will go try to make the landing gear deploy. Shadow cat can youphase us through to the landing gear outside?" tritney asked

"I can try "she answered.

The small group carefully phased to the landing gear. "Angel you're the mechanic what are wrong?" tritney asked

"the gear is stuck with something, but I can't tell what it is. Maybe a quick snow storm might do the trick." He said.

"I can do that, but it will get cold and windy so black fox can you hold us down so we don't go flying off to god knows where?" tritney said then she began to call the snow storm. It was freezing and black fox almost lost her hold on them, but in the end the gear came unstuck witch was stuck with a piece of gum bobby drop while cleaning the jet.

Theressa came back and got the jet under control. "Is every one all right"tritney asked as the jet came in for a rough landing "we are fine, but will the jet come off the ground for take off?" shadow cat asked

"we'll have to wait and see in the meantime we need to save the x-men." Black fox said

"First we need to get inside any ideas?" tritney asked

"get me to a window and I can get us in" spike said

"o.k., but first find me a window." Tritney answered him "shadow cat can you get us in there?"

"Yes hold on and don't let go or you will end up stuck inside the wall." the browned haired girl said.

They all phased through the wall like it was nothing, but air. "They must not know about us if the did we would have tripped an alarm." Spike said

"black fox lets use our telepathy to find them. Lets both try to connect with our parents." Tritney said it took fifteen minutes, but tritney finally found her mom. "Mom it's me Margaret con you tell me where you are?" tritney telepathically asked her mom the signal was weak they must be far underground.

"Margaret we are in a cell in the basement I think." storm awnsered

"everyone they are in the basement we need to find the entrance" tritney told her team

"I can get us to the basement, but it will be a long fall." kitty said ,but everyone wanted to go through the floor it was quicker. Kitty was right it was a hard and long fall. The only ones who did not end up on the floor were tritney, angel, and black fox.

"Kids you found us." a voice came out of the darkness.

please review i hate it when people read ,but they don't review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I do not own the X-men wich belongs to teh comic book world nor do i own theressa aka Black Fox who belongs to my sister, but i do own Margret Mccoy aka Tritney. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The voice belonged to Beast " Dad where's mom?" Tritney asked her father

"I wish could tell you she, Jean, and Scott where taken out of here not very long ago. I can only guess what's going on." Beast replied. Tritney could tell he was worried about storm. Black fox suddenly screamed and Tritney saw why she saw Logan dead on the floor.

"What happened?" black fox demanded.

"He fought back when they tried to take Storm, Jean, and Scott. More than likely he was trying to save jean." Hank explained then wolverine's eyes opened and he stood up and cracked his neck.

"Theressa why are you and the rest of the team here. We told you to stay at the mansion." Logan said.

"Dad relax professor told Tritney to come here with the team. So who's the best now?" theressa asked her dad

'It's still me once you have defeated sabertooth a thousand times then will talk." Logan smiled

"Awe how adorable the young mutants tried to rescue there teachers. It will be so sad to eliminate you" Emma frost chuckled

"Yeah you and what army?" Tritney shouted although she knew it was a bit childish "only the army of the former x-men" the white queen smiled. Storm, Phoenix, and Cyclopes walked through the door, all smiling sinisterly.

"The White Queen is the all powerful leader of the hellfire club and it will be a great pleasure in eliminating you." The Phoenix said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

'her wish is our command, her every order will be obeyed." Storm yelled.

"Mom it's me Margaret, your daughter. I don't want to hurt you." Tritney was near tears.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN, CHILD" the word "child" sounded evil when it came out of Storm's mouth. With that she leaped into the air and began firing lighting bolts at the group. Phoenix began to attack Black Fox with a psychic blast, then a psychic attack. Tritney knew that her mother, Jean, and Scott were brainwashed, but she didn't know how,

"Mom, remember what you used to call me your little star, mom please remember" it was all tritney could do to doge her mom's attacks. "Mom please remember!"

Tritney was too slow for half a second , and Storm hit Margaret with a lighting bolt, and it sent her in to a wall, then on to the ground. Searing pain shot through Tritney's leg.

* * *

pleas read and review thanx :) 


End file.
